


***

by InuTaisho



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2007 году.





	***

Что обычно чувствуешь, находя на подушке своего любовника явно чужие, светлые волосы? Вариантов, если разобраться, может быть масса.   
Вот только Талия считала, что спрашивать о таком, если сама бегаешь к этому человеку тайком от мужа, в перерывах между воспитанием ребенка и службой, совершенно неуместно. Поэтому и решила для себя, что светлые волосы, наверняка, того ребенка, которого Гилберт толи усыновил, толи подобрал, толи вырастил в какой-нибудь пробирке ей назло. Мальчику, видимо, снятся кошмары и страшно спать одному.  
Жаль только, что эта, ставшая практически непоколебимой, версия рухнула, как криво построенная пирамида из игрушечных кубиков, когда в один прекрасный момент - решила устроить сюрприз на свою голову - из душа ей навстречу вместо тануки вышло светловолосое видение.  
С мягко вьющимися волосами, голубыми глазами, в только символически завязанном халате. Да, красивое.  
Где-то рядом смущенно краснел Гилберт.   
Возможно, из-за того, что видение оказалось мужчиной. Талии особенно нравился этот вариант.  
А возможно, потому, что встреча их вообще не предполагалась. Никогда. Многие знания, многие слезы.  
Или - об этом думать не хотелось - именно из-за нее. А ведь чуть насмешливая улыбка мужчины говорила именно об этом.  
И было в нем что-то неуловимо знакомое.  
\- Рау, - наконец, спустя почти вечность, подал голос хозяин квартиры. - Позволь представить тебе Талию Глэдис.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказала она. Улыбнулась вежливо. Ей улыбнулись в ответ.  
Воздух накалился, наверное.   
Похоже, надежда всего ЗАФТовского флота и самый завидный - во всех отношениях - молодой капитан не только спит с ее бывшим женихом, но и ничуть этого не стесняется.   
О чем там думает себе неловко краснеющий Гилберт, она не знала.  
А капитан Ле Крузе оделся и ушел. Может быть, сказав в полголоса "без меня", а может быть, и не сказав.  
Сама она ушла, проведя в неловком молчании ровно столько времени, сколько нужно, что бы не столкнуться случайно со светловолосым мужчиной. Но в одном Талия была уверена - служить под началом этого человека с глазами убийцы она не хочет. Никогда.  
И про себя понадеялась, что эта маленькая "случайная" встреча не подстроена Тануки, с целью вызвать ревность. Никакой ревности она не испытывала.   
Рау Ле Крузе, похоже, тоже.   
Талия ведь еще жива.


End file.
